The littlest angel
by drade666
Summary: Cas is the youngest angel in heaven and is loved by all his brothers.


_**THE LITTLEST ANGEL**_

Balthazar got up from the tree he'd been lounging in after hearing a familiar cry ring through the heavens. After jumping from the branch he was sitting on Balthazar spread his burgundy wings taking flight as he searched the heavens for the familiar sound eventually finding it in a small meadow. There in the middle of the meadow was a very young Gabriel about 10 and an even younger Castiel about 5, Gabriel was patting Castiel's shoulder trying to sooth the weeping fledgling but was obviously not certain what to do other wise. Balthazar about 15 at the time landed gracefully next to the scene his beautiful wings folding behind him as he approached the 2 younger angels he could clearly see now what happened, Castiel was sitting on the ground his one wing bent awkwardly while the other slumped to his side and Gabriel had his 6 tucked behind him while he stood beside Cas rubbing his shoulder to sooth him but to little avail.

"What happened?" Balthazar asked as he stood next to Gabriel who looked up at him horror in his hazel eyes from both seeing his littlest brother in so much pain but also from fear that Balthazar may miss read the situation and think that he did it!

"I didn't do it!" with out thinking Gabriel blurted

"Relax Gabriel! No one said you did, now tell me explain to me what happened" Balthazar soothed the archangel placing a hand on his shoulder

"I was playing with Cas then Raphey came by to play so we let him but he grabbed Cas' wings while he was flying and…and he fell" Gabriel explained with worried tears in his eyes as Cas continued to cry.

"Okay fine, I believe you Gabe now lets get to work helping Cassy" Balthazar stated as he smiled warmly at the young archangel.

"Okay" Gabriel whimpered slightly as Balthazar turned his attention to the crying dark haired angel on the ground

"Easy now Cassy, let's see" Balthazar said kneeling down beside the littlest angel to get a better look at his wing.

Cas stopped sobbing but looked at Balthazar with tear streaked cheeks then sniffed as his tiny hands whipped his eyes. Balthazar picked up Castiel gently placing him in his lap now that he was sitting cross legged on the ground allowing Cas' wings to face away from his body while Cas buried his face in Balthazar' chest fisting his little hands in his robs.

"Well, looks like you have a broken wing" Balthazar stated as he rubbed a hand up and down Cas' back to sooth him a little

"What do we do balty?" Gabe asked in a concerned voice as he looked up at Cas rubbing his arm gently.

"Well now we take him to see our big brother, Lucifer" Balthazar said standing with Cas

Lucifer was about 22 or so at this point sitting lounging by a lake while chewing on a long piece of sweet grass his 8 large, sunburst wings stretching out underneath him. Balthazar landed beside Lucifer with Cas in his arms and Gabriel behind him as Lucifer looked up at Balthazar he saw the little dark haired angel curled up crying. Lucifer spit out his sweet grass then stood from his spot looking over the littlest angel as he did so.

"What happened?" Lucifer asked as he brushed his fingers feather light over the raven coloured wing that was broken

"Apparently little Raphey got a little rough" Balthazar said looking at Cas then to Lucifer

Lucifer nodded then looked at the little angel's wing before looking back to Balthazar who nodded in understanding. Balthazar grabbed Cas close as Lucifer placed his hands on Cas' wing causing the little angel to jolt slightly, grabbing Balthazar even tighter as Gabriel looked on with confusion to what they are doing. Lucifer moved quickly snapping the wing back into place with a single motion but the pain still caused the angel to scream with a jump as Balthazar grabbed him tightly then made soothing sounds after Lucifer had finished to calm him again.

"Alright let's go now," Lucifer stated unfurling his wings as Balthazar did the same with Lucifer grabbing Gabriel's hand at the same time.

The next thing they were in Cas' room with a cute little bed with light blue sheets almost the colour of his eyes. Cas was still clinging to Balthazar sobbing but he managed to get the little dark haired angel to lie onto the bed so Lucifer could finish treating his wing. Lucifer wrapped the wing up with a splint then once Cas had settled he covered him with a blanket smoothing the dark hair from the tiny angel's face.

Gabriel crawled up carefully until he was nose to nose with Cas then he pulled him into a gentle hug whispering into his ear "It's going to be alright little bro".

"Thanks Lucifer but what about mean old Raphey?" Balthazar asked shaking Lucifer's hand

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll deal with him" Lucifer said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

For the next week Raphael found himself with baby blue wings covered in sparkles!


End file.
